


The Apocalypse Will Be Televised

by havocthecat



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Antediluvians, End of the World, Gehenna, Gen, Old World of Darkness - Freeform, Short One Shot, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Antediluvians have risen in an era of reality television. It's the end of the world for vampires - and it's all on TV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Apocalypse Will Be Televised

There have been whispers among vampires for centuries. Caine, the first vampire. Caine, father of all. Caine, who judged the Antediluvians and found them wanting. Caine, who would some day return, presumably to judge the rest of them, or to protect them from the Antediluvians. There have been too many centuries between then and now to judge what's truth, and asking one of the oldest vampires is a good way to lose whatever semblance of life you've retained.

The Antediluvians have made their way back into the world, some even from beyond the grave. Caine has returned from whatever depths he'd hidden himself in, and even Lilith has emerged from folklore, her hair damp and the hems of her gowns soaked and smelling of brine. 

It made the news. They didn't bother with the Masquerade. As a matter of fact, they've become celebrities, and the government has been turning a blind eye to dead vampires, even when they're killed on live television. Cameras have been following the two of them as they've gone from city to city around the world, picking some few vampires out of the crowd - and leaving the rest for the Antediluvians.

Now they're in Chicago. Your city. If you don't come to court, they're going to hunt you down anyway.


End file.
